1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which reduces or effectively prevents leakage of blue light and provides a narrow bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) device which has gained wide acceptance. An LCD device includes two display substrates having electrodes disposed therein and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. In such an LCD device, orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by voltages that are applied to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer such that an image is displayed by the LCD device. Because an LCD panel included in an LCD device is a non-emissive element, an LCD device is provided with a backlight unit which generates and provides light to the LCD panel. Such backlight units are classified into types including edge-type backlight units and direct-type backlight units based on a position of a light source within the backlight assembly. The edge-type backlight unit has a structure in which light sources are disposed at a side surface of a light guide plate.
A light emitting diode (“LED”) light source, having advantages such as relatively low-power consumption and high efficiency, is widely used as a light source. LED light sources emit blue light, and white light is provided from the emitted blue light via a color-converting material such as a phosphor. Accordingly, the blue light emitted from the LED light source is subsequently converted into white light to provide a full color through a color filter of an LCD panel. Thus, research into enhancing the color reproducibility of blue light is gaining attention.